Death Glider
Summary The design is geared towards modularity, upgradeability and limitation within operational requirements. By restricting the available power and range so the Goa’uld are able to limit the capacity for the loss or “misuse” of gliders by rogue Jaffa. History and Use Analogous to a general-purpose fighter the “Death Glider” is synonymous with Goa’uld terror. Using standard Goa’uld gravity impeller technology enhanced with a rapid output ion drive it is highly manoeuvrable and capable of rapid acceleration. This craft shows considerable ground attack capability with a rate of climb and turn allowing it to bring it’s fixed energy armament to bear with equal speed within and outside of atmosphere. In addition the combination of an “inertial dampening system” and the considerable physical stamina of the Jaffa pilots allow it to be pushed to its limits and flown with a surprising level of determination and almost reckless aggression. Despite its potency, the Death Glider shows a range of failings often typical of the more general scope of Goa’uld doctrine of terror and domination. Lacking heavy armour, EW or “shield” technology the craft relies almost totally on it’s manoeuvrability, both for defence and as a multiplier for the known shortcomings of “Staff” weaponry. Owing to their single minded tactics and close flying, gliders can be reasonably countered from the ground with sustained heavy small arms fire and appropriately fused high velocity missiles. While they completely outmatch conventional endoatmospheric craft, specific approaches such as the use of high speed swarming air-to-air missiles and steerable rapid-fire gun mounts may be appropriate means of counter in current and projected approaches to defence. While their threat can be countered, as with their Jaffa pilots they can be expected to be aggressive, tenacious and deployed in numbers. All tactics and overall combat approach must be considered with this in mind while also allowing for the added threat of suicide attacks and kamikaze runs. The Goa'uld death glider is a fast attack craft capable of great speed, as well as flying in atmosphere, space and, for short durations, under water. Its shape resembles that of an insect, particularly the traditional Ancient Egyptian portrayal of the mythical winged scarab beetle. These craft can be used to strafe ground targets, as well as in air-to-air or space combat. However, their effectiveness against small targets is debatable, as they appear to have no targeting systems. Generally piloted by Jaffa, their weaponry consists of two heavy energy cannons which appear to be simply larger versions of the staff weapon. Compact in size, gliders can be carried aboard Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels. With their wings folded the Goa'uld are able to house many of them in a small area. Death gliders can also be launched from the surface of a planet. They are not equipped with any method of hyperspace travel, and thus rely on a Ha'tak mothership or Goa'uld base as a staging area. Hull Systems Weaponry Powerplant Shields Variants There seems to be several different variants of the death glider; some of these craft can accommodate two persons (one pilot and the other operating the weapons and other instruments), while a smaller number of these craft can hold only one person. ---- Back to Scientific Database Category:Ships Category:Goa'uld